Prior art liquid dispensing container lids generally include a sealing member and a pour spout for dispensing liquids.
One of the shortcomings of some prior art liquid dispensing container lids is the lack of an easily operated sealing mechanism to seal the pour spout by the user.
Yet another shortcoming of some prior art liquid dispensing container lids is the lack of having a sealing gasket made of silicone for sealing the pouring spout, and a vent hole separate from the pouring spout to allow for easy dispensing and pouring of the liquid contents.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a liquid container lid having a sealing mechanism that is easily operated by the user using a single hand for both holding the container and operating the sealing mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a silicone gasket for the pouring spout of a liquid container lid having a separate vent hole.